darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Collinsportsocietyrpg/Bringing Dark Shadows Fans Together One Post at a Time
Hello fellow Dark Shadows fans! If you are here reading this, then I can tell that we already share a similar passion, that is – Dark Shadows – and possibly even the love of writing . . . or at least reading! I, Amy, originally decided to pursue my passion and open my own Role Playing forum back in March of 2009, with, what was then, a simple, small site. There were a few avid writers that joined in the first year, which was when the site reached its peak. Since then, however, it has been much to my displeasure, that the site has lessened in popularity, perhaps because it is based off of the original Dark Shadows, and not that from 1991 or 2012. Currently, I, along with my dear friend and fellow administrator, Cecillia, have transformed the Collinsport Society RPG website from dull to just shy of something amazing – at least in our eyes. We work hard, providing updates to the site and coming up with new, fun ideas, but there’s generally no interest from anyone other then ourselves which can be a shame at times. When I found these blog posts on the side of the DS Wikia – a site which I have referenced many times in the past, I came to the conclusion that perhaps this was the break which the site was looking for; a way to reach the attention of many others just like the few that have joined rank on Collinsport Society. I welcome all Dark Shadow lovers, to join our site. We offer many types of play, be it original Dark Shadows RPG (such as Barnabas, Julia, and Willie) or be it something you created purely on your own using your own custom character (such as Kathy Collins, or Timothy Mills). We offer EVERY user their own writing forum; all we ask is that they A) show commitment, and B) have fun! There is always SOMEONE on the site, even if it’s just a watchful eye, making sure that there’s no issues. We have bi-monthly newsletters waiting to be released; contests waiting to get started; and links to multiple popular social media sites. Sure, if you sign up today, you might get blasted with what appears to be forums with lack of interest, old dates, and dozens of other things that you find confusing. But please, know that appearances are so very deceiving. Behind all of the long winded original forums, dusty cobwebs, and dozens of buttons, sit two administrators ready to work with you at any time you desire. We at Collinsport Society, pride ourselves for being close-nit, happy, and friends. You could go join a massive site with 20, 50, maybe even 100 or more users, most of which you may never speak to, or you could join our site, where you are destined to have an enjoyable conversation. In conclusion, we here at Collinsport Society, truly hope that you take the chance to stop by and join. Please note that until registered, 98% of the site cannot be viewed. This isn’t because we have anything to hide, but because we wish to keep ourselves and our user’s safe, in privacy, without the risk of just ‘anybody’ coming by and being able to view everyone’s hard work. So, think you have what it takes? Care to dive into something new? Have an hour or two to spend on writing every week in your life? Why not join: www.collinsportsociety.net If you are interested or have any questions about the site, please don’t hesitate to reply to this message, or stop by the site and contact an administrator (email addresses can be found within the “New User Info” posts, which are viewable as guests Keep your love for DS alive! Collinsport Society Staff www.collinsportsociety.net Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts